SOS Resort
by KyonKaoru
Summary: The SOS Brigade soon gains a new member, Kenichi, a data entity. He takes the brigade to Japan's Spa Islands for a vacation over the summer. But what happens after Yuki reveals to Kyon that Kenichi is a "killer"?
1. Meeting Kenichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya nor am I associated with it in any way.

This story takes place through Kyon's eyes.

--

**Chapter 1**  
_Meeting Kenichi_

I've always wondered when it all will end. After Asakura-san had attempted to murder me in a data-encased room, I wasn't sure how my life would change. I really wish I could go back to the care-free days when I was just a child, having nothing to do but run around outside and play. But as I sit here in the clubroom now, enjoying another cup of Asahina's new tea recipe, I question myself and the things I've done over the past year. Summer is already here, so I'm sitting here in my summer uniform, listening to the pages being flipped in Nagato's book, the quiet clanging of cups as Mikuru cleans her tea space, and the breathing of Koizumi as he thinks carefully of his next move in our board game. Haruhi hasn't shown up yet, and I must admit, I'm a bit pissed at her, telling us to meet her at the clubroom and then being late .. but you can't really blame that girl. So anyway, I should probably--

The door suddenly bursts open.

"HUWWWAAAAA!" Haruhi yells, having a surprisingly bright smile on.

"Finally, our days in the heat end! The SOS Brigade is taking a field trip!"

Those two sentences caused everybody to faze out of their daydreaming and turn their attention to Haruhi, except Yuki, of course, who continued reading her copy of _Hyperion_. We didn't even have to ask, as Haruhi kept on going.

"I've booked the SOS Brigade a trip to the Spa Islands in Japan! We'll be in total paradise this summer!"

I laughed a bit, knowing how Haruhi can exaggerate, but why would she lie about something like this. I took another sip of tea and then asked, "How can you afford something like this?"

Haruhi gave a quick flick of her hair and walked towards the door, "Someone came up to me today and asked me about joining the SOS Brigade. I was a little tempted, as they said they had transferred over to this school just last week, but that they could give the SOS Brigade more than we deserved. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kenichi..."

Haruhi opened the door, reveling a male with a usual summer uniform on. He had black, slick hair that was almost like Yuki's, along with crystal clear blue eyes that seemed dazed. He held a black notebook in his hands that had a pencil tucked into the spine. He didn't move, nor did he greet us with a "Hi" or anything. He just stood there, a blank expression on his face. I looked at the others. Koizumi and Mikuru were smiling, greeting Kenichi as he stepped inside the room.

Then I looked over at Yuki. I swear, if you had done the same, you would've asked what was wrong with her.

Her book at dropped to the floor, with her hands looking as if she were still holding it. Her eyes were wider than usual, and her mouth was dropped open by an inch. I couldn't tell whether she was surprised or scared, but to me, it looked as if she was afraid.


	2. Knowing What She Knows

**Chapter 2**  
_Knowing What She Knows_

It was obvious that Kenichi was a bit of a powerful figure. Nagato never showed emotion, so I could tell something was wrong. But anyway, Haruhi gave Kenichi a place to sit, which was right next to me. He sat down in a slow manner, and set his notebook on the table. It was a black notebook, with no writing whatsoever on the front or back. I really wanted to take a peek inside, but I was a bit afraid of what its contents may be. Anyway, Kenichi sat there, looking forward, doing nothing but blinking. I looked back at Nagato, who had picked up her book and gone back to reading. Haruhi walked up to the front of the room and began the details of our trip.

"Hai! So, we leave tomorrow, so when you get home, you'll need to pack everything you'll need and meet at the train station at 10:00AM. We'll take a train to the docks, where we will board our cruise ship and head for the island. Any questions?"

Of course, I had a lot of questions to ask her, but I wasn't going to bother expressing them. I sipped the last bit of tea from my cup, and sighed. I can't assure you I was excited for the trip, mainly because it was being hosted by Kenichi. I looked over at him, and he stared blankly at his notebook, again, only blinking. I knew I should go up to Nagato after Haruhi dismissed us to ask what she knew about Ken. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that Haruhi yelled...

"Dismissed!"

We all walked out of the clubroom, and headed for the front door. Mikuru and Koizumi had already began talking about the trip as we all walked outside into the bare heat. Kenichi had started in a different direction, seeming to walk towards the park while we walked down the hill. Like I told you earlier, I was going to ask Yuki about Ken, but I didn't have to, because moments later, Yuki stopped, turned, and said...

"Kyon. Please follow me."

I couldn't help but sigh and say, "Of course."


	3. Kenichi's Story

**Chapter 3**  
_Kenichi's Story_

There was nothing but dead silence. You could drop a pin from 4 miles away and you could hear it. It felt as though I had gone deaf, and I even smacked my ears a few times to make sure they were working. I was sitting in Nagato's apartment, doing nothing but sitting, as Yuki poured me a cup of tea. She sat down in front of me, and was silent for several moments. After I took my first sip of tea, she began to talk.

"It was 3 years ago. The exact day the timequake had happened. It was early morning. Kenichi and I were two separate-minded data entities who were to observe Sasaki, a 16-year-old female student attending North High School. Everything had gone according to plan for the first year, having no problems connecting data from a non-static object. That was, until, the timequake happened. It was late at night. Kenichi and I were in the park, reading a book. I saw my other self walk down the gate of the park towards the school gates, and that's when I knew I had to begin actions. I stood up, as did Kenichi, and we walked in seperate ways, him going downtown while I made my way to the school. Adult Mikuru and you, Kyon, were promptly waiting in the shadows as my other self sat down on the front bench. My other self began reading, while Kenichi had managed to arrive on time. I watched my other self sitting, until Kenichi had stepped forward. I did not know what he was about to do, but I obeyed orders from Kimidori-san and did not move as Kenichi himself moved his hand into the air, pulling a large grip, causing a great timequake."

What? Okay, Nagato ... I don't remember being at the school at night with Mikuru .. actually, I'm not sure when your entire story took place. I was about to ask Nagato my questions, but she took a sip of tea and looked up at me, the light overtaking the lens on her glasses so that pure white covered her eyes.

"On December 18, Kenichi and I will alter the world."


	4. Meeting Kenichi For Real

**Chapter 4**  
_Meeting Kenichi - For Real_

I woke up the next day with a mild headache. It was 9 o'clock in the morning, and the sun was already peering through my room curtains. I sat up in my bed and sighed, knowing today was the day we were leaving. I stood up and prepared, taking a shower, putting on casual clothes, packing all of my essentials, and headed out. It was a warm morning, as usual. I walked all of the way to the train station, where I saw Haruhi and the others waiting, including Kenichi. I walked up to them, hesitantly, and they greeted me with smilies, expect for Yuki, who was reading, and Kenichi, who never really did anything. But this time, he was writing in his notebook. His pencil moved across the paper as I watched him, wondering what he was writing down. I sat down on the bench beside him, hoping to take a look, but he closed it, and for the first time I heard him speak. His voice wasn't a monotone, like Yuki's. Surprisingly he talked like any normal person would.

"You know, Kyon, you don't have to be afraid. I'm harmless."

I wasn't afraid. I was just concerned. Even after Yuki's story I haven't looked at him any differently than when I first saw him.

"I'm not afraid," I said. "I'm only concerned about how this trip will turn out. You know, I can't really understand who you are, but to me you just seem normal."

I looked at Haruhi to make sure she wasn't watching nor listening.

"I know you're a data entity."

He smiled, and then looked at me.

"I know you do."


	5. On the Train

**Chapter 5**  
_On the Train_

I felt a slight breeze as the train came to a stop at the platform. Making sure it was our train, we boarded it and took available seats. The train pulled away after about 4 minutes. It would take us about 15 minutes to reach the dock, where we will board the cruise ship and sail off to the islands. We were all pretty tired, and hungry. But anyway, everybody had already started a conversation, but I sat there quietly, looking out of the window. I turned to my left and saw Kenichi sitting next to me, his notebook in his lap.

"So Kyon," he started. "What exactly did Yuki tell you?"

"She told me a long story," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask me to retell it.

He simply nodded. With hesitation, I asked him,

"What is it that you write in that notebook?"

He sat up and lifted it from his lap.

"It's my journal."

Journal? I've never heard of a data entity keeping a journal. What would he need it for anyway? Recording his observing process? Obviously it was private, and I could tell he didn't want me to read its contents, so I just sat forward and nodded.

"You know," he said, "Other than protecting, I pretty much do nothing else."

"Protecting?" I asked. "I thought you were assigned to observe?"

He looked at me with a face that told me I was crazy, "Observe? Who told you I was supposed to observe?"

I looked at Yuki, who was the one who told me just that. Obviously she told me for a reason, so I just shook my head and said, "Nobody."

Kenichi sighed and shook his head slightly, "I was designed to protect Haruhi. I'm kind of like Yuki's counterpart, as she is to observe Haruhi while I am to protect her."

"Protect her?" I asked. "For what reason?"

Kenichi moved his head forward, looking at Haruhi, who was sitting across from him. He looked back at me.

"Protect her from her abilities to become too powerful for her to handle."

He could tell I was confused and explained.

"Do you remember when Ryoko tried to kill you?"

I wondered how he could know that, but answered, "Yes."

"Well, if she would've killed you, and Haruhi found out you were dead, she would've gone into an extreme emotional faze, causing her to alter the world even more to the point that it would corrupt and implode on itself. I'm supposed to protect her from doing so, and stopping anyone who wishes to make her do so. Yuki stood in for me the day Ryoko attacked you because I was being .. repaired .. at the time."

Repaired. Repaired? I really didn't want to ask what he meant by repaired. I just nodded, understanding what he meant. I just wanted to know why Yuki didn't tell me this in her story.

Kenichi smirked.

"There are a lot of things Yuki hasn't told you."


	6. On the Boat

**Chapter 6**  
_On the Boat_

"Huwwwaaa! We're finally on the boat!"

Haruhi was correct. We had gotten off the train about 10 minutes ago, and are now aboard the S.S Hideki. We had set our stuff down in our temporary rooms and are now outside on the deck, watching the others on the dock getting smaller and smaller as we pull out into the ocean. Our destination was the first stop on the boat, and it would take at least 1 and a half hours to get there. There was a restaurant for eating inside the ship, and Kenichi insisted he'd pay for us to eat. I started to question why he was spoiling all of us, but I was too hungry to complain. We sat down and ordered, and as we waited for our food, we started a converstaion.

"I've never been inside a ship before. It's so amazing!" Mikuru started, a bright smile on her face as she moved her eyes around.

I looked over at Kenichi, who again was sitting beside me, with Yuki sitting across from me, reading. She seemed to be occupied as well, flipping the pages as her eyes moved down the words. I wanted to ask her about the story she had told me, but I knew this wasn't the right place to ask her. So I sat and waited, listening to Haruhi's conversation with Itsuki and Mikuru. I glanced over at Kenichi, who was again writing in his journal. I attempted to take a peek at what he was writing, but he stopped and closed it in a quick motion. I heard him giggle and he turned to me.

"You aren't trying to read what's in here, are you?" he said.

"No," I said. "Of course not."

Just then, our waiter had brought us our food, and we all immediately began eating. I glanced over at Yuki, who had set her book down and was darting her chopsticks at the food, eating every bite and then continuing.

After we had finished our meal, we went back to the deck and sat on some benches, again starting a conversation. Kenichi was sitting beside Haruhi, which was far enough away that I could ask Yuki my questions. She was sitting beside me, so I turned to her.

"Uhm, Nagato? Can I ask you something?"

There was a short pause.

Yuki closed her book slowly, and without turning to me, said, "Yes."

I nodded and went on.

"Was that story you told me yesterday .. accurate?"

She looked at me.

"Has Kenichi explained to you differently?"

I nodded, "Yes, he has."

She went back to facing forward, "Then I am sure it was not very accurate. I have not made contact with Kenichi in a long time, so I cannot tell you that my story was very correct."

I nodded, and layed back, closing my eyes. I thought our conversation was over, but she looked down at her book and continued to talk.

"He most likely has not told you one thing, however."

I opened my eyes, "What?"

"He is a killer."


	7. On the Island

**Chapter 7**  
_On the Island_

We all were excited once we stepped off the boat. The island was beautiful, and really looked relaxing. We caught a taxi to the hotel. We got only two rooms: one for me, Kenichi, and Itsuki and the other for Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki. We got into our rooms and refreshed our selves, claiming our beds and putting our stuff away. It was only the middle of noon, so we decided to go down to the beach. We dressed in our swimsuits and headed out.

Once we arrived, we set up our umbrellas and towels. Haruhi and Mikuru were already playing in the water, while Yuki was sitting on her towel reading. Itsuki had already began to relax, but I just sat, staring at the sky with thoughts in my head. I looked at Kenichi, who again was writing in his notebook. I didn't bother taking a peek. Actually, I really didn't want to be near him. Yuki's words repeated in my head.

"He is a killer."  
"He is a killer."

I pulled my legs so that my knees were up straight, and then I buried my face in them, pulling my arms over my head. I was trying to think of what Yuki meant by "killer". What a lucky break it was when Kenichi stood and walked off towards a hoard of rocks not too far away. I took this as an advantage and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki?"

She responded immediately, as if she knew that I was going to talk to her in the first place.

"Yes?"

"Kenichi. I don't get it, what did you say he was?"

She closed her book and looked up, adjusting her glasses.

"A killer."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked at me, blinked, and closed her book.

"He has killed many others in the past with the use of his data abilities."

I wasn't shocked, I was just surprised. I wondered why he's killed in the first place. I took a short pause, and then said,

"But, he means no harm to any of us, right?"

Yuki looked at me, the light reflecting off of her glasses again.

"I cannot promise that."


	8. Dreaming of Reality

**Chapter 8**  
_Dreaming of Reality_

After about 2 hours on the beach, we all decided to head back to the hotel and get some rest. We were all tired, and it was getting pretty late. Tomorrow we planned to visit the island's spa for the day, and to tell the truth, I'm really looking forward to that. We got into our rooms, took our showers, and climbed into our beds.

I looked over and saw an empty bed. It was Itsuki's. He wasn't in it. I called his name a couple of times, seeing if he will respond, but there was nothing. Kenichi had woken up, and was standing next to the bathroom door, so I looked at him and asked,

"Where's Itsuki?"

Kenichi looked at me with a grin.

"Itsuki? He had to leave..."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Leave? Where?"

Suddenly, Kenichi pulled out a dagger, his grin wider than before. He began to laugh a kind of laugh an evil scientist would use in a horror movie. Moving to my side, he held the dagger over my chest, and laughed some more, his eyes without pupils.

"HUWA!"

I sat up in my bed, sweaty. I looked around the dark room. Kenichi was on his bed, sleeping, as well as Itsuki. I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing what I just experienced was a dream. I put my head back on my pillow, and pulled my blanket up to my neck. I drifted off to sleep 2 minutes later.


End file.
